


Церемониальные одежды

by aarizona



Series: Пустыня: мифология [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, women
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Церемониальные одежды

Церемониальные одежды тяжелы. 

У тебя умирает сестра-близнец — давно еще, в младенчестве, или около того, только мутанты-рашады помнят это время. А ты потом живешь дюжину лет сверху и полдюжины, и каждый день, иблисов каждый день слышишь, что ты назначена в жертву нашим великим богам. 

И вот шьешь ты этот светлый плащ — руки все сбила, пока ткань отбивала на твердых камнях в течении Великой Бесплодной Реки, дышала над водой до обморока, носила домой красный песок на сандалиях. Говорят, красный — потому что в крови, потому что в долине реки умирали и ваши яссиры и бесплодные, и чужие, пришельцы, которых ты никогда не видела. 

И вот вышиваешь мелким бисером, красным и оранжевым, рассветным и закатным... Хоть здесь послабление — не сама идешь за песком, не сама его плавишь, только кланяешься в ноги бесплодным, которые стоят у печей и следят за стеклом. А потом пришиваешь на собственный волос, колешь пальцы иголкой, вырисовываешь круги на полотне щедрой рукой. Под красными бусинами не видно капель крови. 

Наконец, последние два дня. Ты сидишь на городской стене и смотришь на снующих туда и обратно бесплодных. А вон прошла цепочка девушек, закутанных в джеллабу, закрывших лицо, с кувшинами на головах. Ты остригла волосы и плетешь из них шнур. Скоро доплетешь уже, намотаешь на руку от запястья до локтя. 

И останется только поститься и молиться. Потому что боги снисходят к чистым духом. К тем, в ком не осталось ничего, кроме голода и тоски. 

Бесплодная, ты забрала сестру, и вот я скоро приду к тебе, чтобы стать аватаром, чтобы принести твое слово своему городу, чтобы принести ему счастье. Бесплодная, ты убивала меня всю жизнь, медленно и по капле, и завтра убьешь до конца. 

Рашады говорили, что милость богов выжигает даже их мозги, что же об остальных. 

Я засыпаю там же, на стене, в багровых отблесках светила на темном небе, и мне снится, как берет меня за руку проводник-яссир, ведет прочь от города. Он дает мне посох, чтобы легче шлось. Потом вовсе берет на руки. Всю ночь, под яркими звездами, под сиянием авроры, мы идем по песку, почти не оставляя следов, шагая легко, и повторяя слова молитвы. 

Мне все еще снится, что утром он оставляет меня около каменных ступеней и разворачивает заплечный мешок, накидывает на меня мой плащ. Я сгибаюсь под его тяжестью. Капюшон укрывает остриженную голову, правая рука горит от царапин волосяной веревки. 

Я медленно поднимаюсь вверх. Я не должна видеть, как красиво рассветные лучи ложатся на ступени, обнимая меня и мой белый плащ, и окровавленные пальцы, и потухший взгляд. Я не должна видеть этого, но я ведь сплю. 

И не проснусь, потому что место мое заняла Бесплодная, великая богиня великой реки. 

Худенькая девочка падает на последней ступени. И поднимается. Встает, ровная, гордая, с высоко вскинутой головой, подхватывает плащ на локоть и спускается вниз. Яссир склоняет перед ней голову и делится лепешкой. 

Церемониальные одежды тяжелы. Церемониальные одежды убивают.


End file.
